Robert McCollum
|birthplace = Bentonville, Arkansas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Kristin McCollum (ex-spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor Television Host Producer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2001-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Robert McCollum (born September 8, 1971 in Bentonville, Arkansas) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He was also the host of WFAA-TV's Good Morning Texas from 2009-2010, and still serves there as producer and contributor. He's the ex-husband of fellow voice actress Kristin McCollum. Some of his major roles include Adult Goten in Dragon Ball Z, Jellal Fernandes in Fairy Tail, Reiner Braun in Attack on Titan, Donquixote Doflamingo in One Piece, Mifune in Soul Eater, Fumito Nanahara in Blood-C, Yusuke Tozawa in Witchblade, and Date Masamune in Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Teen Goten, Bun (ep. 40) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Robert McGuire, Dr. Sydney Togo (ep. 5), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Shinobu Sensei, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Captain Hook (eps. 6-7) (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Wong (ep. 4), Tommy Oswald (ep. 7), Johansen (ep. 9), Harrison Acres (ep. 10), Scott Andros (eps. 28-29), PA Announcer (ep. 38), Tatum Harbowly (ep. 51), Dr. Delaney (ep. 55), Hank Hamada (eps. 63-64), Karman (eps. 84-85), Jared Kelly (eps. 95-96), Olaf Xanderbilt (eps. 101-102) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Goten (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Kurosaki (ep. 31) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Chaka, Donquixote Doflamingo, Calgara, Ed (eps. 48-49), Gram, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Veteran (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Liang (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Tessai, Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Hattori Kyohachiro *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Masaya Kataoka (ep. 11) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Gizama (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Ginji Niihari *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Yukito, King Yasha (eps. 34-35), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Shōgo Kitsukawa "Berserker", Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Gangster B (eps. 22-23) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Vincent Phantomhive *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Saizo Komiya *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Saizo Komiya *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Mifune *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Scar's Brother *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Takashi Saijō *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Sugita (ep. 5B) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Kego Kurusu *''Gosick'' (2011) - Brian Roscoe *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Johannes *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Sukuna, Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Mitsuhiko Nagafukada *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Reiner Braun *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Seijūrō Mikoshiba *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Teen Goten, Jewel, Male Reporter (ep. 112) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Norio *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Date Masamune *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Reiner Braun *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Barry Kahn (eps. 73-74) *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Ren Asano (ep. 8) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Oda Nobunaga *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Chizome Akaguro/Hero Killer Stain, Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Jasper *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Julius Novachrono, Old Woman (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 8b) OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Nazalloff *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Donquixote Doflamingo *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Calgara Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Misokatsun (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Lakasei, Rasin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Bido (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Maloja *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Maloja *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Hirudegarn *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Tadaki Kashimura *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Shunack *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Chaka *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Yorihiko Jinnouchi *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Additional Voices Trivia *McCollum was previously a semi-successful marketing director for a high-wealth investment team in Dallas before leaving to pursue acting.Rob McCollum's entry at Mary Collins Agency References External Links *Robert McCollum at the Internet Movie Database *Robert McCollum at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios